


Freak

by BigBoyParty



Series: Donation Rewards [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: """Straight"""""" Chan, Foot Fetish, Footjobs, Humiliation, Jock Chan, M/M, Stompin, dom chan, kicking, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: Chan put one foot on Felix’s chest and pressed down, slowly, firmly, until he saw Felix blush and flounder trying to take in air.“God, look at you,” Chan muttered. He spat once, clearing his mouth of protein shake residue, and Felix relished the burn when Chan’s saliva ran into his eye. “You’re too fucking easy, you know that, boy?”“Yes, Chan.”--Felix gets off on Chan's sweaty feet after a workout.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Donation Rewards [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's Feet! This was an anonymous request by someone to honor their donation to a political organization for racial justice. Check out [this post](https://twitter.com/Bigg_Eli/status/1267501347252965376) if you'd like to request something of similar length by donating to a community organization fighting for black lives! I have no more to write after this one, so it's the perfect time to send in a request.  
> I'd encourage everyone to stay educated, and [this carrd](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co) is a great place to start!

Felix liked guys like Chan. He liked guys who worked out, guys who smelled ripe before a shower and chugged curdling protein shakes over the sink. He liked guys with hairy armpits for him to bury his nose in, or crooked toes to slide into his mouth. He liked guys who swore they were straight but still faltered when they dropped to his knees for them, who let their preferences give way to his plush lips and heavy tongue along their cock. He felt powerful and powerless like that, slinking home at night with the taste of cum on his lips knowing he’d leave them questioning for weeks afterwards. Chan was just the type of guy Felix liked to twist around and be twisted by.

Felix smiled when his phone lit up with one of Chan’s messages. They were always too simple: “I’m at the gym.” With a period and everything. This time, there was an attached picture of Chan sweating and flexing in the mirror. Felix smiled and took in the stains and Chan’s armpits and the base of his spine. He knew it didn’t matter what he responded, so he said something simple too.

“Yum.” Chan was typing for a very long time, but Felix could have predicted what he’d say next:

“I want you naked on the floor when I get back.” 

Felix liked guys like Chan.

He lounged on the hardwood floor, right in the middle of the living room. His skin was a little damp, sticking to the floor when he rolled onto his side to scroll through his phone. There was a little flutter in his stomach just thinking about when Chan would come home, thinking about his smell.

When he heard the door unlocking, Felix smiled. He smelled Chan before he saw him.

“On your back, pretty boy,” Chan barked, kicking his shoes off and strolling past Felix to set his keys on the table and chug some nasty protein mix.

Chan hated protein shakes, but he couldn’t argue with the results. He felt similarly about Felix. He wasn’t gay, not usually, and he wasn’t into weird shit, but when he was with Felix everything was different, Felix let him do anything, and Felix Loved It. Felix didn’t care if he was sweaty or angry or poorly-spoken, Felix just wanted someone to spit in his eyes and step on his dick. Chan hated Felix, but that didn’t change the way he made him feel.

Like now, when Chan returned to the living room and found Felix flat on his back, his knees up and one hand gently tugging at his little cock. “Hands off,” Chan ordered, and Felix complied, letting his arms fall to either side of himself. Felix’s skin was so smooth, dotted with freckles and moving with his breath. Chan put one foot on Felix’s chest and pressed down, slowly, firmly, until he saw Felix blush and flounder trying to take in air.

“God, look at you,” Chan muttered. He spat once, clearing his mouth of protein shake residue, and Felix relished the burn when Chan’s saliva ran into his eye. “You’re too fucking easy, you know that, boy?”

“Yes, Chan,” the letters dripped from Felix’s tongue like cough syrup. He was too hungry for them, too hungry for everything Chan could do to him. Chan pressed his socked foot against Felix’s face, and the pretty boy let out an ugly little whine, filling his lungs with the smell of Chan’s sweat. Felix struggled to keep his hands off himself, his dick already growing hard as he opened his mouth and let his tongue gather lint from the heel of Chan’s sock.

“Take my sock off,” Chan ordered. Immediately, Felix’s hands flew to his ankle, far too eager to be touching Chan’s feet, so Chan lended one firm kick across Felix’s jaw. “No touching, moron. I meant with your teeth.”

“Yes, Chan.” Felix had this eager little smile, so Chan kicked him again. He liked the way Felix’s whole body jumped when he kicked him in the face. He also liked the way Felix strained his neck, tendons popping out, trying to grab Chan’s sock between his teeth. The younger man snapped his jaw desperately, trying again and again even when Chan pulled his foot away at the last instant. Desperate slut. Eventually, Chan gave into his pity and let Felix pinch the toe of his sweaty gym sock between his teeth. The sock slid off easily, and Chan’s foot underneath was just as ripe as Felix hoped it would be. Chan switched legs and let Felix pull off his other sock.

“Good job, moron. That wasn’t so hard.” Chan pressed his foot experimentally against Felix’s face, watching how the younger blushed and hardened when he finally got to run his tongue over the calloused sole. When Chan’s sole was suitably wet with Felix’s spit and his own sweat, he pulled it away, leaving Felix whining, and pressed it gently against Felix’s throat. Felix gasped. Chan ran his foot down Felix’s ribs, and Felix squirmed. He traced his foot lower, lower, over Felix’s heaving stomach and pathetically hard cock.

“Someone’s excited,” Chan commented with a little laugh. He dislodged another wad of spit, letting it fall on Felix’s cock. “Think I could get you off with just my foot?”

“Yes Chan.” Chan pressed his toes against Felix’s cock, smearing his spit, and Felix moaned, “Please Chan.” Chan let his big toe run down the length of Felix’s cock, let the arch of his foot wedge itself under Felix’s balls.

“Keep talking. I like that.”

Felix blushed, and babbled on. He murmured, “Please Chan it feels so fucking good,” in his pretty little voice and Chan let Felix wedge his cock between Chan’s toes. He whined, “Harder. Please, fucking crush me Chan,” and Chan pressed down with the ball of his foot, running it up the sensitive underside of Felix’s cock.

Felix moaned, “Thank you, thank you, thank you Chan,” and Chan pressed down with all his weight, feeling Felix’s cock compress under his weight. Chan pushed down until he swore Felix would bruise, until the pathetic moans were joined by delicate sobs and Felix straining up against his foot.

“Go ahead,” Chan relented, twisting his foot from one side to the other and listening to Felix’s little groans, “You can touch.”

The “thank you’s” had reached a crescendo by this point, Felix devolving into babbles and sobs that sounded something like Chan’s name. It was repulsive and endearing all at once. Felix grabbed Chan’s ankle, his little fingernails digging in, and humped his foot like an untrained dog. His whole body convulsed off the ground, thighs shaking as he ground up desperately against Chan’s sole. 

Chan broke from Felix’s grasp to stomp down once, hard, on Felix’s cock. Felix cried out in pain or pleasure, Chan didn’t care to distinguish, and splattered Chan’s toes with his cum.

“Ew,” Chan commented, laughing. He shook Felix’s hands off of his ankle and gave him one swift kick in the ribs, “Happy now, freak?”

“Yes Chan,” Felix exhaled, “Thank you Chan.”

“Don't mention it.”

Chan didn’t like Felix. He wasn’t even gay, but he couldn’t deny how hard he had gotten with Felix underneath him. He took a seat on the couch nearby and called Felix over.

“Come clean me off.”

Felix crawled over on wobbly hands and knees and grabbed Chan’s ankle with two hands, taking Chan’s toes into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the digits with a knowing little smile, and Chan just leaned back, jerking off slowly and watching Felix’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Give me a follow or come say hello,  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
